Remnants of War: From One Debt to Another
by PsychoSidious
Summary: The crew of the Blue Kinrath, a team of professional criminals-for-hire, tries to make its way in the galaxy after the Clone Wars.


Erik Nikander 7/2/10

STAR WARS: REMNANTS OF WAR

EPISODE 1

FROM ONE DEBT TO ANOTHER

After the Clone Wars, many of the galaxy's citizens enjoyed

their freedom from the Separatist threat. Under their new

GALACTIC EMPIRE, the populace savored its newfound

safety and prosperity. It soon became clear that this was not

to last.

Non-humans, though they were technically part of the Empire,

were afflicted with inequity and prejudice. The all-alien crew

of the starship BLUE KINRATH has turned to crime for

their livelihood, a venture that has worked out pretty well for

them. The Kinrath has been a prime target of the Empire for

nearly six years.

The Blue Kinrath's crew now finds itself on a perilous mission to

break into Coruscant's GALACTIC MUSEUM. Tasked with

recovering an artifact of untold value, at least to their client,

the four mercenaries must complete this task silently. They have

a reputation to uphold, after all...

A single bead of sweat dripped down the Rodian's face and fell on the control panel of the air taxi he was piloting. He tried to keep his eyes off the glowing advertisements and sleek buildings that were characteristic of Coruscant at night and instead focused on piloting the craft inconspicuously. The atmosphere was tense in the small cabin, and the Rodian knew that the other three occupants were probably feeling the same stress he was. _So what? A little tension before a big job just makes it more exciting._ Even as he was trying to rationalize his feelings, the Rodian knew that going into a theft while bursting at the seams with energy wasn't entirely beneficial. He tried to calm his mind. _Try to form that connection with the Force that Miriala's always talking about. Focus. Relax, but focus._

The Bothan cleaned his pistols for what must have been the thousandth time since he and his colleagues had boarded the air taxi. _For the last time, the power cells are charged. These guns haven't let you down before._ Though he was used to working in solitude, the Bothan was slightly relieved that he'd have some backup today. If they happened to get caught, stealth wasn't an option. Silently, he slipped both pistols back into their respective holsters. Leaning back in his seat, he folded his hands in his lap. Now was his last chance to simply not think before his senses would be pushed to their limits.

The Twi'lek, unlike her crewmates, was in a place beyond conscious thought. Her mind was beyond distractions, and every sensory influence in the cramped cabin was being blocked out. Tapping into the living Force around her was recharging her in a sense; she could feel the energy swelling within her. She knew that what she needed right now was a meditative moment. _I am prepared. I know what needs to be accomplished._ With those words, she set her mind at ease at the beginning of the journey. Nothing else could be done until the taxi arrived at its destination.

The mind of the Gungan may have been the most active of the four. The data that he replayed over and over again in his head was crucial to the mission's success. He didn't know the exact security system the Galactic Museum was using, but preparing for any contingency was something he was used to doing. He pulled his custom security spike out of his pocket and loaded his blast cannon. Hoping he would only have to use the former, he tapped the Twi'lek on the shoulder.

"We're here. Wesa should be going."

The Twi'lek nodded as the air taxi landed behind a holo-billboard. The two stepped out, leaving only the Bothan and the Rodian near the front of the vehicle.

"I'll signal you as soon as the security is down. We can meet behind the building and proceed from there." the Twi'lek said.

"Agreed. See you at the rendezvous point." the Rodian replied. The door on the air taxi slid shut and the transport lifted off. The Twi'lek walked away with a small smile on her face as the Gungan led the way.

"Time to go to work," she said under her breath.


End file.
